


are you scared?

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Are you scared?” David teases.“What? No, course not,” Matteo replied with a scoff but slid further down the couch and started thinking about shoving his face into the neck of his shirt.or the one where matteo and david watch a scary movie





	are you scared?

**Author's Note:**

> the original post can be found [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/185898378458/are-you-scared-david-teases-what-no-course) :)

“Are you scared?” David teases.

“What? No, course not,” Matteo replied with a scoff but slid further down the couch and started thinking about shoving his face into the neck of his shirt. He could see one of the ghosts on the screen behind the door that the main character, Susan or something, was going through and suddenly couldn’t remember why he agreed to this. And Susan still hadn’t seen that the ghost that was coming up behind her and was reaching out to touch the back of her and was about to snatch her up and gobble her down so she would be stuck in the house forever doomed to haunt the other inhabitants and Susan still hadn’t even _seen_-

“Yeah, you are,” David argues with a cheeky grin. He tilts his head and looks so cocky and pleased with himself that Matteo is stuck somewhere between wanting to pinch his ribs and wanting to bite his neck. He was leaning more towards pinching him as David eyed him up. “Come here, baby,” he says, completely satisfied with himself, and Matteo forgets to breathe for a second while he stares into the mirth behind David’s eyes and thinks _Oh, that’s why_. David put his arm over the back of the couch and gestures towards his chest. “I’ll protect you from the scary monsters.”

Matteo stares at him out of the corner of his eye for a second, not about to give in and give something for David to grin at him for, and David just raises an eyebrow in return and runs his fingertips over the back of Matteo’s neck lightly. He shivers, and David’s grin reaches his eyes, still pleased with breaking Matteo down. There was a loud bang on the screen. David tries to stifle his chuckle in the back of his hand when Matteo practically throws himself into David’s neck. He didn’t do good of a job. “Shuddup,” Matteo mutters into David’s collarbone and goes for the pinch just to hear David squeak. He didn’t. Matteo rolled his eyes. 

Susan is walking around the house with some shabby looking priest and some small, sad spray bottle filled with holy water and some handful of sage that was barely even burning, and Matteo has both of his hands wrung in David’s t-shirt so tight that he was worried his fingernails might scratch holes into it. How could they think that shit was going to do _anything?_ The ghost was fucking pissed, and Matteo was starting to see why. Susan was an idiot.

David’s feet are propped up onto the coffee table, and Matteo’s legs are thrown over his lap to help him curl tighter into a ball in David’s arms, hoping that David could swallow him into his chest. David was running his palm up and down the outside of Matteo’s thigh, and he nosed at his temple. “Teo,” he whispered into his skin.

“You’re not paying attention.”

David ran his hand down Matteo’s back and gripped his hip with his fingers running under his waistline. “I didn’t pick this movie to pay attention.”

Matteo looked up at him with his eyes drooped low and a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Why did you pick it then?” He slid his hands under David’s shirt to feel if the heat was just in his eyes or everywhere else too, and David splayed one hand over his sternum to push Matteo back on the couch. Matteo went easily and arrogantly, and it made David want to suck on his teeth and make him whine a little. Matteo ran his hands up David’s spine and let him cover him with his body.

David bit at his collarbone and kissed up his neck as he slid his shirt up his chest. He licked the shell of Matteo’s ear. “You look good today.” There was a bang on the TV, and Matteo jumped.


End file.
